darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Reile
Reile was the son of Female Revan and Male Jedi Exile. He was born in the Unknown Regions about a year after the Jedi Exile teamed up with Revan to fight the True Sith. He was educated in all the Force powers as well he learned all the lightsaber forms, He knew everything about the ways of the Jedi, Sith and the Mandalorians, making him unbeatable. His troops gave him the nickname Grand Master Darth Mandalore. After his Mother (Revan) and father (Jedi Exile) died he defeated the True Sith all by himself and returned to known space. There he reformed the remains of the Jedi Order and optioned to the remnants of the Sith to join their ranks, the Mandalorians were already loyal to Reile. With this new army hey contacted the broken Galactic Republic and offered his services. He saved the galaxy and is still honored today all around by Jedi, Sith and Mandalorians everywhere. Behind the scenes Reile's name is an homage to his parents, the first two letters from Revan and the last three letters from Exile. What really happened After being turned down by Wookieepedia, Reile's author gave it a shot on SW Fanon, native editors there soon got restless as they stared upon this character and started to contact administrators. They too got scared of this persona A JediMandoSith who was clearly superior to all their made up characters. No one at SW Fanon ever dreamed about creating such a cool character even his name was beyond the limitless imagination of Fanoneers worldwide. Soon the Fanoneers erased the article, permabanned the author and suggested he put it on the Crappy site that was Darthipedia in the hopes that this great article would discourage the Darthipedians from editing ever again. Fate however would see things differently. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse After Reile's entry on Darthipedia, The Cabal which does not exist reacted by sending The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to pay Reile a little visit. Who are these four horsemen I hear you thinking........well: *Darth Darth Binks The horseman of Famine him being skinny and all *Darth Animal The Horseman of Pestilence on the count of his infections *Canderous Ordo The Horseman of War Come on, just read the article *Kyle Katarn (leader) The Horseman of Death Do I really need to explain this one to you? Our four heroes soon confronted Reile in battle, Darth Darth Binks attacked him by surprise with his quadruplebladed lightsaber in combination with Jar'Jar'Kai, a style unknown to Reile, Canderous then Bombed the G*nk out of him using his Basilisk War Droid. This attack incapacitated Reile so much that he was helpless when Darth Animal Skullfrakked him, making him a Miraluka. The mercyshot was delivered by Kyle Katarn who blessed him into the Nether Regions with his holy Bryar pistol. The end Category:Crap Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Killing machines Category:Mary Sues Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:False Gods Category:Butchers Category:Evil Category:Military organizations Category:Things Destroyed by Kyle Katarn Category:Food for Kyle Katarn's table